


【Jewnicorn】最后的万圣节

by Calledback



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calledback/pseuds/Calledback
Summary: “只有拍完回想才能意识到，与其他乏善可陈的经历相比，他们简直是完美组合。”你们就是完美组合。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 17





	【Jewnicorn】最后的万圣节

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线与现实背景完全同步。

当Jesse在肥伦秀《僵尸之地2》的宣传中回答主持人那个“与伍迪哈里森和艾玛斯通等人的合作是否有趣”的问题时，他所指的“其他乏善可陈的经历”绝对不包括《社交网络》的拍摄。

Fine，其实也不会包括他参与的任何一部电影。

他一贯如此，天马行空，贬损自如，虽善于此道，但对于工作上有待评价的事，又异常认真，并且不遗余力地捧场。

前段时间在接受采访时，对于是否想在DCEU中继续扮莱克斯·卢瑟一角的提问，Jesse依然表现出了那种“职业恭维性”的期待：“是的，我百分之一千愿意。我非常有兴趣再次回归这个角色……我可能不会再有机会继续扮演这个角色了，但我很喜欢这段经历。”极为官方的回答，却天然带有诚恳与说服力，可能因为这是Jesse Eisenberg的回答。他的眼睛是沉陷又湿洳的，是无辜本身。

“我的意思是我曾经是世上最害羞的男孩，能扮演这样一个狠角色让我很兴奋。”

是的，曾经最害羞的男孩，现在却是最聪明的“老师”。

当然，害羞和聪明本来也不是一对反义词，甚至是极带感的适配。但害羞和主动却是，而主动牵手和主动放手也是。

很多时候，Andrew觉得也不是自己不肯放手，是TSN阴魂不散地“纠缠”他。比如在那个被艾略特诅咒过的四月，洛杉矶AeroTheatre又邀请他去参加《社交网络》的线下重映会。

见鬼，他到底还要把这部电影看几遍，要花掉几分之几的人生来忘掉一些事情。9年前他不会知道，9年后他依然没有答案。

为了避免再重温一遍某些剧情，或者说再复习一遍自己的感情，Andrew是在片尾credit快结束时进的影院。

一件米色图案毛衣，松松软软又毛茸茸的，上面画有一只大大的眼睛。小鹿斑比实证。

在粉丝的Q&A环节正式开始之前，影院先播放了一段Andrew即将全美上映的新片《银湖之底》的预告，Andrew稍微宣传了一下，然后就从银湖之底里对流行文化和社交网络的思考谈回了TSN.

对于TSN这部精彩绝伦，除了没拿到奥斯卡任何意义上都很完美的电影，在Andrew的固定夸赞程式里，除了芬奇的拍摄，索金的剧本，永远的保留项目就是怀念Jesse。

“我希望Jesse现在能在这儿，我真的希望……”Andrew的声音越来越小，重复“希望”一词的频次接近于碎碎念，以至于辨认不清后来他说的，是否只是希望Jesse能在这儿“一起谈谈拍这部电影的体验”。

对面的女主持人说：“可以，下次把他也请来吧。”

Andrew突然往前伸出手臂，指向远方，对着什么好像并不存在的东西开始欢呼“叮叮叮，Jesse！他就在这儿！”

有些观众往后看了看，才得以确认，确实不存在。

对面空无一人，他望着却并不望见。

“I know，I know.”他用话筒抵着脸傻笑。就像无数次和他并肩而坐时旁若无人的傻笑，只是在想象重叠的画面里，有两个人。

I miss those days. 就像是一行提前写好的结尾，不允许更改。多年以后，只要有任何提及TSN的访谈，提问，或者任何与Jesse有关的话题，牵出那些亲密生甜的回忆，无论多么不忍打断，最后也只能以此来结束。

但是没有相爱过的人会心甘情愿结束的。尽管他们小心翼翼，一再后退与迂回，从一开始的出双入对，肩足相抵，街照闪瞎汤不热的瀑布流。到后来的电话联系，文字交流，偶尔的喃喃密语，只交给彼此破译。再演变为台上卿卿，台下我我，演员与观众，作家与读者，界限分明，最后连一场同框的放映会也避之不及。

他是不是不知道他曾经拥有过什么？Andrew很想问问Jesse，每一次经历你都很喜欢，那你有没有最喜欢的。对于他自己来说，面对媒体的标准回答却永远是，没什么能比TSN的经历更好。(You can't really become better after that.)

说实话，他有一点恨。不是恨一段感情没有继续，他没有那么天真和保守，非要求什么天长地久。而是害怕自己最为珍视的东西在对方眼里不过是无数好经历中的一段，这对一位天使般的虔诚爱人来说，是降维性的摧毁。于是，在放映会的粉丝见面环节上，Andrew脱口而出时，直接把那个问题变成了陈述句——“他不知道他曾经拥有过什么”。

但其实他或许知道，他应该知道，他一定要知道。Andrew还是觉得他们应该见一次面。

“嘿，要一起过万圣节吗？”Andrew首先拨通了电话。

“巴尔的摩？”Jesse笑，根本没有寒暄，也不需要反应时间。

“Cheesecake Factory？”Andrew也跟着笑。

“再好不过。”达成共识。

你看，他都记得。

他一定知道。

那一年，在巴尔的摩，和Jesse共度的那个万圣节是Andrew人生中最棒的万圣节。一整个万圣节，充满了恋爱的酸甜感和节日的孩子气，南瓜色灯光，芝士味蛋糕，快乐就像玻璃杯里的橘子汽水一样上升，聚集，然后咕咚冒泡。他一直模仿澳大利亚口音的愚蠢，Jesse不断傻笑的幼稚，拥抱，亲吻，含糊的告白，合拢的手掌，温热的鼻息……年轻的爱像一种优雅的轻伤，对两个犹太少年进行一次盛大狂欢般的灌溉，明亮猛烈，又后知后觉。

再好不过的万圣节，他没打算要再复制一个。

只是现在，他或许需要一个正式的告别。沉迷和向前都是好的，但比这两者都要好的，是沉迷着向前。Andrew觉得自己停了太久。

这一次，他们没有在巴尔的摩分享贝类食物，而是疯狂嗜甜。他们在CheesecakeFactory吃了十几块奶酪饼和芝士蛋糕，Jesse喜欢红丝绒，Andrew还去对面的街上买了很多巧克力，和彩色糖果。

Jesse分享了他下一本书的写作计划，他说打算学习冯内古特，写几百字就涂鸦手绘一张古怪插图的那种，主要原因是可以在出版商那里凑页数。

“你还会画画？”

“如果那称得上是画的话。”

“主题是什么？”

“一个双国籍的英国人，有一天上班之前吃了一块芝士蛋糕，然后他发现自己逐渐发不出声音了。下午的时候，他慢慢地，长出了皮毛和犄角，然后他变成了一头……”

“鹿。”Andrew对Jesse打趣自己的方式了如指掌。

“Bingo！然后他需要去一个古老的国度，寻找一位巫师，接解除他身上的‘芝士魔法’。你知道的，这本书的重点就在于他这一路的奇遇和……”说到“芝士魔法”这个词的时候，Jesse没忍住开始笑。

“那让我们直接跳到结尾，请问那位巫师是不是有着一头卷发，然后解除魔法的方式是一个吻？”

然后Andrew倾身过去吻了他，动作温柔，气息缱绻，一个漫长的，甜到发腻的芝士味的吻。

如果有一个吻可以使我离你更近，那么在这个吻结束之后，每一厘米都只可能被用来测量你是如何远离我的。但是至少现在，他们都享受其中。

在万圣节开始，在万圣节结束。再好不过。每个人都要学会如何在有限的时刻去享受无限，一如爱你这件事。为了不让至美的东西坍塌，代价就是不断地逃走，我知道我拥有过什么。

在走之前，Andrew突然想到一个问题，“你知不知道现在人们把我们这种拍完电影就没有交集的荧幕关系称作什么？”

Jesse摇头。

“夏日限定。”

“类似于我的夏令营理论？”

“大概。”

“那我们还算是开山鼻祖咯？”

Andrew叹气，又觉得在这种事情上争第一第二实在好笑，只是喃喃地说，“为什么非得是夏天呢。”那么热烈，却又那么短暂。

Jesse似乎听到了他的自言自语，“你喜欢艾米莉·狄金森吗？”

“哪一首？”Andrew问他。

“但愿我是，你的夏季。”

Summer for Thee, Grant I May Be


End file.
